Innocence
by Victoria Winchester
Summary: Sam surprises his brother with an unexpected wish. Nah, summary sucks.


Hi guys! I had this story written for a while, but only now I changed it until I was satisfied with the outcome. I'm really nervous, because it's my first attempt at writing in english and I don't know if everything is written correctly here, so... let me know if you find any mistake, ok? And I would love to know your opinion about this, so read and review, please :D

* * *

Friday night. Their dad was out on a hunt, so they had the entire room for them. Dean, with 16 years of hard life, was in charge of taking care of his little brother, Sammy. For his age, he didn't give this much of a work for his big bro. All Dean had to do was feed him, help him with his homework and put him to bed – with a little complaining on that part, because Sam thought he was old enough to stay up until late. But, any kid at 12 wasn't easy to deal with, and Sam was a special case of stubbornness.

- Sam, bed time. C'mon.

- Already? But Dee...

- No, Sam. Tomorrow you can watch tv, now you gotta sleep.

- Okay... - He said, his lips curving down a little.

- Come here, I'll tell you a secret.

Sam approached warily, afraid that his brother would grab him and force him to go to bed.

- I'll only tell you if you follow me to bed, Sammy.

- I'm not stupid, Dean.

But he went anyway. Sam lay down on the bed and looked at his brother with expectant eyes.

- I love you. Good night.

- That was the secret? - He sounded a little disappointed.

- Yes, why? My love isn't good enough for you?

- No, it's not that, but... that's not a secret. I love you too.

- Okay, kid. Good night.

- Lie down with me? - He asked in a whisper.

Dean sighed and lay down beside his brother, turning around to face him. He was staring at him too, looking like an angel with his bangs covering his eyes. Crap, Dean, you gotta stop with these thoughts.

- Dean, can I ask you something?

- Can't you wait until tomorrow? It's late.

- Please.

- Ok. - He sighed.

- You promise you won't be mad at me?

- Never, kiddo.

Silence. And then, Sam said, in a voice almost inaudible.

- Can I kiss you?

Okaay, Dean kinda didn't expect that.

- Why? I'm your brother, mate. - Dean said, trying to hide his surprise and… well, embarrassment.

- I don't know, Dee, but when I look at your face, I just feel that need to kiss you. It's weird, I feel all warm up inside and my heart feels like it's expanding and it's going to explode.

- Sammy, we can't do that. We're brothers, man! It's wrong and you're too young to understand that.

- But I thought you would do anything to make me happy. - He said and started to pout. He knew how to get what he wanted, the bastard.

- That's blackmailing, you know that? – Sam just stared at him with begging eyes - Alright, you can kiss me. But just a peck, ok?

- Ok. - Sam said with a happy little grin and leaned forward, touching Dean's lips with his own.

It felt so amazing, so good; he could spend an entire day just like that. But soon he felt empty, and Dean was leaning back. He whined in disapproval.

- Noo, come back. I want more.

- Sammy...

- Please, Dean, it feels so good having you that close. It makes me feel safe. Please? - And he leaned forward again without waiting for an answer.

The same sensation took control of his body. He closed his eyes and unconsciously cuddled with Dean, letting a pleasure sigh come out of his mouth. But this time, he felt the mattress shifting and saw Dean getting off the bed and running to the bathroom, locking himself there.

- Dean, what's wrong? What did I do?

No answer.

After a while, Dean came out of the bathroom looking relieved and terrified at the same time. He spotted Sam sitting with his back on the headboard and gave him an apologizing look, taking a few steps forward.

- Still want me to lie with you?

- Are you going to push me again? - He asked quietly.

- No. - He closed the distance between him and the bed - It's just... it's complicated. Come here. - Sam didn't move - I'm not gonna push you. Trust me.

Sam relaxed and approached slowly. They cuddled again and Dean started caressing Sam's hair.

- Sam... I really liked when you kissed me, don't doubt on that. But the problem is that I… I liked too much, more than I should, and I just can't. Because I have to protect you. – Even from me, he was going to say, when Sam interrupted him.

- But you are protecting me. I could kiss anyone else, and that person could break my heart. But you won't, never. Because I know you love me and you will always be here with me.

- You know what? You would be a great lawyer. - Dean said playfully.

- That means I convinced you?

- Sort of. For now.

- It's enough for me. - Then he leaned over Dean and kissed his lips.

Dean put his tongue inside Sam's mouth. It was new for the younger Winchester, but he didn't complain. He felt Dean's hands on his waist, and then going down... and suddenly Dean stopped his hand on Sam's thigh.

- What, now?

- You're too young, Sammy. Just kisses, ok?

- Okay. – He wasn't thinking about anything else, anyway.

Dean lay on his back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, one arm around Sam's shoulders. He felt his little brother moving and placing two hands on his cheeks, leaning over him again and kissing him. Just little chaste pecks.

- I love you.

- Me too. Gotta sleep, Sammy.

- But...

- Tomorrow, baby boy.

- Promise?

- I promise.

And they both slept like angels.


End file.
